Viridi's Questions
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: Viridi wants to know how Pit really feels about her and if he has the same feelings as her. What will he tell her? Will he feel the same? Let's find out.


**VIRIDI'S POV.**

I was in my home, which technically was my temple, thinking about something, or to be precise someone. That someone was Pit, Pit's good self. I don't remember when I started liking him, but I know it happened sometime when I met him, which was when he came to stop my reset bombs. I remember like it was yesterday. I guess that looking back now, it does seem kind of... psychotic. Then, after we started working together to stop Hades, I started to like him. He was and still is very cute. We actually became fiends.

Now me Phosphora, Pit, Pittoo(Even though he hates that name) have all become friends. But I started to get bigger feeling for him somewhere along the way. Sometimes if I laughed or giggled at what he would say he would blush, I even caught him staring one time, but still. Even though I want to believe that he might like me, a part of me thinks he might not because of the whole trying to destroy him and the reset bomb thing.

But a part of me does think and hopes that he likes me. Oh, I wish I knew, or that I at least had the guts to ask him. But I can't because he might reject me, and I just wouldn't be able to deal with it. If only I could just ask- wait…That's it. I'll just ask.

* * *

**AT SKYWORLD **

**I **had just arrived and was outside the doors when I heard someone yell, "I told you to stop calling me that!" followed by something shattering and another person yelling, "Ok, I'm sorry!" I walked in and saw both boys. Dark Pit with a glare and Pit with a scared look, and next to him was what looked like a shattered vase. Dark Pit started for Pit, so I decided to help him out. "Ahem." I fake coughed. Than got their attentions.

"Viridi?" they both said in confusion. "Yeah that's me. Hey Dark Pit can you leave so I can talk to Pit alone?" "Sure." and he walked off. "Hey!" he said cheery as ever. "I didn't know you were coming." "Sorry, but I wanted to ask you some things." "Okay, shoot." I took a big breath and started.

"Do you think I am pretty?

"...No."

"Do you think that I am a good person?"

"No."

"Do you think I'm a good goddess."

"No."

Do I ever cross your mind?"

"No."

"Do you have other feeling for me besides being a friend?

"No."

"Do you think I'm a good friend?"

"No"

"If I was in danger, would you try and save me?"

"No."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

I couldn't believe it, I felt like he ripped my heart out and stomped on it in the dirt. Isn't he supposed to be the sweet angel, the one who's cheery, and always has a good attitude? I tried to hold back tears but I couldn't, it was just to much. I usually would never cry unless something really messed me up, and this was one of those things. But still, having him break my heart, then letting him have the benefit of watching me cry, just made me feel worse, like I was worthless. Not only was I rejected harshly, but right by him, like it's nothing. I turned and started to run. I heard him faintly call,

"Viridi wait!"

But I didn't care I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. So I pushed through the door and headed outside. Then before I could get to my cloud I felt someone grab me, and I already knew who it was.

"Let me go Pit."

"No, not until you listen to me. Please Viridi?"

I'd had it.

"Why!? You break my heart, then you come and try to stop me from leaving? Isn't that what you want? For me to leave? So I wont bother you? Why wont you let me go, why-"

I was cut off by him turning me around and smashing his lips to mine. I was surprised, really surprised. Then he broke the kiss. I stared at him wide eyed.

"B-but, you said-"

"You didn't let me finish."

"But you said no to everything, so…"

"If you would've let me finish, before you ran off, I was going to say, I don't think you're pretty, your beautiful,

you're not a good person, you're a great person,

You don't cross my mind, you're always on my mind,

the only feeling I have for you are more than a friend,

if you were in danger i would come and i would save you,

and I don't like you…"

he leaned in close to my ear, and I could feel his hot breath on my ear and shoulder.

"I love you." I couldn't believe it.

I looked at him he had a smug look, so I fixed that. I slapped him. SMACK. He looked surprised.

"That was for breaking my heart!" I said with a glare.

He rubbed his cheek. Then I grabbed him by the front of his toga, and pulled him close.

"And this is for fixing it." my arms went around his neck as I captured his lips in mine.

He was surprised for a second, but then slipped his strong arms around my waist and kissed back. It was sweet and passionate. We pulled each other closer, and deepened the kiss. I was so happy, that I didn't even care thatDark Pit and Lady Palutena were watching, but I guess he did. When he realized they were there, he broke the kiss and glared.

"Do you mind?"

"Nope, not at all, just keep going, romeo." Dark Pit snickered.

"That's it!" he turned back to me. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, sure." be fore I left, I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just a little something for my boyfriend."

"Thanks." he had a sincere smile.

It wasn't the first time I ever saw it, but it was special because it was just for me. And with that, he was gone to try and kill Dark Pit. I was really happy. I guess even after the worst things, he can still forgive and forget, I'm just glad, that I was the one who that the person he found love and feeling in, was me.

Then Palutena spoke to me.

"So you and Pit huh, I guess i was right when i said you had a soft spot for him." she said with a smug look.

"Shut up."

**THE END!**

* * *

**THEY ARE OOC, I KNOW, BUT I REALLY WANTED TO DO THIS, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, PEACE OUT! NO FLAMES. I WANTED TO DO THIS, NOW I CAN WRITE MORE CANON STORIES.  
**


End file.
